The Transformium Agenda
The Autobots decide to ignite the Seed in the Mongolian Desert, but the Decepticons have a plan to steal the Seed back. Plot Mongolian Desert I An Autobot Shuttle flies over the Desert. Scattershot prepares to launch the Seed into it, and was asked by Elizabeth of the bombs' functions and origins. Scattershot informs her of the Bombs' function and that it was created by The Creators. The shuttle then lands and Scattershot plants a detonator on the Seed. The shuttle lifts into the air, and Scattershot ignites the Seed, which turns miles of the Desert into Transformium Alloy. Scattershot then contacts The Ark and asks for a mining crew. Optimus tells Scattershot that he'll send a team to mine it. Windblade, Fallback, Elizabeth, and Scattershot look to the amazement of the Seed, before the shuttle flies away. The Ark I Within the walls of The Ark, Scattershot works on sending Timed routes to the Mongolian Desert, as Elizabeth plays Ping-Pong with Natalie. Scattershot finishes and mentions that he's going to practice shooting, to which the girls ask to come with. Scattershot then drives them to the nearby shooting range, made of rocks. He then begins to shoot the rocks, amazing Liz and Natalie. Scattershot offers Liz to try, and before Liz can shoot, Windblade takes away the gun. Windblade tells Liz that she's too small for the gun, and Scattershot tells Windblade that he told Liz she can. Windblade, though hesitant, gives Liz the gun back and tells Scattershot that Guzzle and Seaspray tampered with his Scheduled Routes. Scattershot tells Windblade that he'll go after he's done with target practice. Windblade leaves, as Scattershot continues target practice. He unleashes his chest cannon and obliterates a large boulder, shocking Liz and Natalie. Scattershot tells the women that he's done and drives back to The Ark with them. After returning, he finds Windblade trying to fix the Schedules, and Scattershot tells her that he'll handle them. He begins to fix the Schedules, as Liz tells Windblade that she's impatient. Windblade threatens Liz, and Scattershot tells Windblade to not get offended. Liz sticks her tongue at Windblade, and Windblade walks away, annoyed. Scattershot then fixes the schedules, and asks Liz if she would like to go on a joy ride to town, and Liz agrees to go. Scattershot then drives away from The Ark with Liz. Mongolian Desert II Ultra Magnus, Hoist, Grapple, Slammer, and Que arrive at the Desert, where Magnus orders everyone to start mining the alloy. Que encourages everyone to use a Constro-hammer. Grapple, Hoist, and Magnus take one of each and begin using them as Slammer refuses to. Slammer tries to mine by slamming his fist on the ground, only to injure himself and ask Que for a Constro-Hammer. The five begin to mine Transformium. A GroundBridge opens, and Six Gun, Kup, and Springer arrive. Each take a Constro-Hammer and begin mining as Magnus asks where the mining carts are at. Kup mentions that the alloy will be picked up in 15 minutes by Blaster and his crew. Magnus mentions that they need the carts now to fill them with Transformium. Kup tells Magnus to be patient. The Nemesis I Shockwave watches the monitors and discovers an energy spike in the Mongolian Desert. He alerts Megatron, who orders Reflector to investigate. Viewfinder, Spectro, and Spyglass combine into Reflector and minimize himself. Megatron then orders Soundwave to have Buzzsaw take Reflector to the Mongolian Desert, Soundwave ejects Buzzsaw, who grabs and carries Reflector. Megatron then looks into the distance of clouds, as Shockwave asks him if he ever had any thoughts of abandoning Earth and returning to Cybertron. Megatron mentions that Optimus used the Matrix to shut down Primus, leaving Cybertron a Dead Planet. Shockwave then mentions that they could use Dark Energon to reanimate Cybertron, to which Megatron mentions that the last known chunk of Dark Energon was used to poison Primus. Mongolian Desert III As Six Gun continues to mine with Springer and Grapple, Blaster and his crew arrives. Buzzsaw flies overhead, and Reflector tells Buzzsaw to act casual. Reflector then takes several pictures of the blast zone, before telling Buzzsaw to return to The Nemesis. Blaster tells Kup that Prime wants him at The Ark, and Kup mentions that the process would go much faster if they had more bases, more GroundBridges. Blaster tells Kup that they work with what they have. Kup then leaves through the GroundBridge, as Springer loads the cart with Transformium chunks. Reflector returns to The Nemesis and informs Megatron of the massive amount of Transformium. Megatron orders Soundwave to distract the Autobots. Soundwave mentions that during their Journey back to Cybertron, he stopped by the Lab of Jhiaxus and took "Holo-matter Projectors". Soundwave mentions that the projectors can be programmed to fool an entire fleet to head to a false location. Megatron then orders Soundwave to plant one in the Amazon. Soundwave tells Megatron that he has a better idea where to place the Beacon. At The Ark, Perceptor tells Optimus that he's detecting energy coming from Cybertron, a massive one at that. Optimus mentions that they cannot deal with that, as they must mine the Transformium before the Decepticons get ahold of it. The energy begins to pulse even more, and Perceptor tells Optimus that it's dire. Optimus then summons Scattershot and orders him to cancel the schedules. Annoyed, Scattershot does so, but demands Prime that they leave a few Autobots to watch over the Transformium. Optimus tells Scattershot to send some forces, before walking away. Scattershot then contacts Leadfoot and orders him to head to the Mongolian Desert. Scattershot then leaves to join Optimus's team. Cybertron I Optimus Prime, Scattershot, Perceptor, and Ratchet arrive on Cybertron. Where they find it still dead. Ratchet mentions that the signal is coming form 4 kliks North of their position, and Optimus orders everyone to roll out. The Nemesis II Soundwave tells Megatron that Optimus and a team of Autobots have returned to Cybertron, but a group of Autobots are watching over the Transformium. Bombshell offers to render the Autobots unconscious, and Megatron orders him to do so. Bombshell then leaves, and asks for Soundwave's assistance. Within the Communications Hub, Bombshell tells Soundwave to contact the Autobots, which Soundwave does. Bombshell then tells Soundwave to send a algorithm, and Soundwave does so. Within the Mongolian Desert, Leadfoot, Six Gun, Springer, and Whirl fall unconscious. Bombshell tells Soundwave that they are done, and leaves to inform Megatron. Bombshell informs Megatron, and Megatron orders Fallen Angel and Sunstorm to lead a Squad to mine the Transformium. Cybertron II The Autobots arrive at the center of the signal, only to find the beacon. Frustrated, Scattershot shoots the beacon and Optimus attempts to contact Earth. He attempts several times, only to realize they are too far away to make a contact. Scattershot offers to try, and manages to contact Blaster. Blaster then transports the team back to Earth, and Optimus orders Blaster to have the Autobots return to the Mongolian Desert. Blaster mentions that the Autobots there haven't been answering the calls, and Scattershot mentions that the Decepticons planned an ambush, and needed Prime away. Blaster then makes a GroundBridge to the Mongolian Desert. Mongolian Desert IV Scattershot and Optimus arrive, and find all the Transformium gone. Six Gun regains consciousness, only to be punched by Scattershot. Optimus orders Scattershot to calm down, and Scattershot asks what happened to the Transformium. Six Gun mentions that he received a transmission, and suddenly went offline. Scattershot tells Six Gun that the Decepticons made off with the Transformium. Six Gun asks for forgiveness, and Scattershot apologizes for punching him. Scattershot orders all Autobots to return to The Ark, as they need to reflect on what happened. In the skies above, The Nemesis arrives as the Autobots leave. Megatron orders Soundwave to head to the Moon, and Soundwave sets course for the Moon. The Ark II Scattershot mentions that he was given advice from Kup, and mentions that he's right, they need more bases on Earth. Ratchet asks where they could set up bases, as they don't even have enough Transformium to build a squad of drones. Scattershot mentions that they have a Titan and two Omega Sentinels, before Ratchet mentions that they're offline. Scattershot then references the AllSpark, and mentions that even though it will bump the base count to 4, he's willing to expand to 5. Ratchet asks where they could find a 5th one, and Optimus mentions Metroplex. Ratchet mentions that Metroplex sacrificed himself to ensure everyone's escape from Cybertron. Scattershot once again references the AllSpark, before Optimus orders Scattershot to lead a team to Cybertron. Scattershot calls upon the aide of Road Rage, Wheeljack, and Inferno. Scattershot is approached by Mirage, who mentions that he was ordered by Optimus to join Scattershot. Scattershot welcomes Mirage, before asking Grapple to activate the GroundBridge. Grapple does so, and Scattershot orders everyone to go on through, only to be stopped by Elizabeth, who asks if she could join. Scattershot begins to think, and Wheeljack mentions that Cybertron's toxic is due to the war. Scattershot tells Elizabeth to remain at The Ark till he returns, and Elizabeth listens. Scattershot then orders everyone to head to Cybertron. After everyone goes through the portal, the portal closes, and Windblade asks Liz if she made the cut. Liz tells Windblade to go screw herself. Cybertron III On Cybertron, Scattershot asks Wheeljack where Metroplex's last known Location was, to which Wheeljack mentions Iacon. Scattershot roders everyone to head to Iacon. They arrive in Iacon, where Scattershot orders everyone to find Metroplex. Road Rage takes to the skies and spots Metroplex. She informs Scattershot, and Scattershot then heads to her location. Inferno, Wheeljack, and Scattershot rendezvous with Road Rage at Metroplex, and Scattershot begins to climb him. Road Rage offers help, and Scattershot takes it. Road Rage flies Scattershot to Metroplex's shoulder and Scattershot finds a panel to enter Metroplex. He finds Metroplex's Spark Chamber and revives Metroplex. Metroplex awakens and Scattershot introduces himself. Metroplex asks if everyone is safe, and Scattershot mentions that they manage to build a base on Earth, and tells Metroplex that they need him. Hesitant, Metroplex transforms into his Starship mode, The Xanthium, astonishing all four Autobots. Road Rage, Wheeljack, and Inferno board The Xanthium, and The Xanthium blasts off into Space. Scattershot orders Wheeljack to contact Optimus and have him ready the others. Wheeljack does so, as Road rage mentions that they will need to fuel Metroplex. Scattershot mentions that he'll power Metroplex till they return to Earth. The Xanthium then flies out of Cybertron's atmosphere and into the depths of Space. The Ark III The Xanthium lands miles away from The Ark. Scattershot approaches Optimus and asks if the others are ready. Optimus mentions that Ratchet, Que, Perceptor, Swerve, and Fallback disconnected the others. Scattershot then places the AllSpark within the ground, and to everyone's amazements, the energies burrow their way towards Omega Supreme, Sigma Supreme, and Fortress Maximus, reactivating them. All giants then transform, and plead their allegiance to Optimus Prime. Optimus mentions that the Autobots are on a planet far from Cybertron, and the Decepticons followed. Omega asks how, and Optimus mentions that it was the Decepticons who targeted Earth first. Optimus then orders Metroplex and Sigma Supreme to follow Scattershot's lead, as Omega and Fortress Maximus follow his. Scattershot tells Sigma Supreme that he will serve as the Base for the Autobot Elite Guard and the Rallybots, as Metroplex will sever as the Base for The Wreckers and the Omnibots. Scattershot then orders Sigma to head to England, and orders Metroplex to head to Hawaii. Without a sense of direction, the two get confused. Scattershot then orders Rollbar to guide Sigma to England, as he'll guide Metroplex to Hawaii. Rollbar accepts, and leaves as Scattershot tells Metroplex to form the Xanthium once more. Metroplex does so, and flies away from The Ark, as Sigma Supreme does the same. Optimus then orders Omega to remain near The Ark, as he orders Fortess Maximus to head to Nova Scotia. Fortress Maximus then transforms and flies away. Hawaii Metroplex then transforms into his Base Mode, which Scattershot dubs The Gimlin Facility. Guzzle puts down a crate, as Seaspray, Armorhide, and Scamper walk in with more crates. Seaspray accidentally bumps into Armorhide, annoying him. Elizabeth mentions that the Gimlin Facility looks wonderful, and Scattershot mentions that he had Metroplex redesign himself to be more Autobot-Human friendly. Elizabeth thanks Scattershot, before Scattershot is approached by Inferno. Inferno mentions that he knows of Scattershot's apprenticeship under Yoketron, and mentions that he once taught Yoketron the ways of the Cyber-Ninja. Inferno then offers to train Scattershot as Yoketron once did, and Scattershot accepts the offer. Inferno asks Scattershot to follow him. Hawaiian Jungle Within the jungle, Inferno tells Scattershot to come at him. Scattershot does so, and quickly performs Tekkaido on Scattershot, sending him through some trees. Inferno mentions that Scattershot must focus on his surroundings if he is to best him. Elizabeth and Natalie arrive to watch as Inferno continues to send Scattershot into some trees. Inferno then asks Scattershot to try and take him down with Diffusion. Scattershot attempts to perform Diffusion, only to be knocked to the floor when Inferno performs Mueikyaku. Liz chuckles in Scattershot's suffering. Scattershot notices both women and tell them to return to the Gimlin Facility, as training a Cyber-Ninja can be very dangerous. Liz and Natalie leave, disappointed. The Moon The Nemesis than arrives on the Moon, as Shatter and Dropkick approach Megatron. Shatter asks what will happen to the Transformium, and Megatron mentions that he wants the Decepticons to bury the Transformium where the Autobots will never detect it. Shatter and Dropkick then leave, as Fallen Angel asks if he plans to do anything with the metal. Megatron tells Fallen Angel that they are going to deposit the metal for a later use, as he wants to find something hidden on Earth. Fallen Angel asks what it is, and Megatron mentions that hundreds of years ago, the Primes visited Earth centuries after the Great Extinction and built a weapon that they abandoned. Megatron also mentions that a Data Slug was buried with this weapon, as the Primes found more frightening objects on Earth. California, 11 Months Earlier A portal opens, and a Mysterious Transformer steps out, firing back into the portal. After the portal closes, the transformer tries to contact Megatron, only to fail. He then looks around, wondering where he currently is. He then walks around, curious of his new surroundings... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Autobots ** Omnibots *** Scattershot *** Windblade *** Fallback *** Guzzle *** Armorhide *** Seaspray *** Scamper ** Team Prime *** Ultra Magnus *** Hoist *** Grapple *** Slammer *** Que *** Six Gun *** Kup *** Springer *** Blaster *** Perceptor *** Optimus Prime *** Ratchet *** Mirage *** Metroplex *** Omega Supreme *** Sigma Supreme *** Fortress Maximus ** Rallybots *** Wheeljack ** Wreckers *** Leadfoot *** Whirl *** Road Rage *** Inferno ** Elite Guard *** Rollbar * Humans ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Natalie Knightley * Decepticons ** Shockwave ** Megatron ** Reflector ** Soundwave *** Buzzsaw ** Fallen Angel ** Seekers *** Sunstorm * SG Decepticon ** Treadshot Soundtrack * "Sweet Dreams" by The Eurythmics * "What I've Done" by Linkin Park Notes * Takes place 3 days after the previous episode. * The Creators are mentioned. * A Constro-Hammer is the Transformers equivalent of a Jackhammer. Constro-Hammer is the combined form of the words "Constru(ction)-Hammer". * Here it is revealed that Metroplex's starship form is The Xanthium, the Home of The Wreckers. * Characters to debut: Shatter & Dropkick. Episode Script The Transformium Agenda Script